I need to Think!
by Mimibunnyboo
Summary: Austin/Ally/Dallas Austin love Ally. Ally love Austin. Dallas Love Ally but Hate Austin. Who she Pick?
1. Bowling With Jealous

Austin Pov

"Hey Austin." Ally Said. I love it When She said My Name. I was totally in love with Ally, Since we First Met.

"Hey Ally-Cat. How my Cutie Songwriter Doing" I told Her and Wink at her. She was Blush and smile. "I'm doing Great! Dallas got me Flowers!"She Yell. I hated Dallas! He want Ally to Get in her Pants. She was In love with him. I was Jealous so much I have Alot Of Holes in my Wall at home. "Hey Ally. You want to hang out?"I ask. "I love that." She drop her Roses and Walk up to me. I put my arm around her Shoulder and walk out of the Sonic Boom. I saw Dallas And He gave me A harsh look. I gave him the Middle Finger And smile. Me and Ally went At the Bowling Alley. Haha. Ally, Bowling alley. That sound alike.

"I get the Shoes And You pick our Nickname." I told Her. She Nodded and Walk away. I know her shoe size by heart. That a true Best friend. "One Size Seven in Woman and One Size Ten in Man." I got our Shoes and Walk up to Ally. She put our Nickname. My was Austy and Her was Ally Cat. "Cute Name. Like You." I said. She Blush Hard and Giggle. I was First. I made A spare. "Who got Mad skill!" I did my Happy dance and Ally Laugh. She Hit one so I help Her. Grab her arm and Help her Roll the Ball and made a Spare." Yay! Thank Austin." She Hug me And Kiss me on the cheek. After We got done We was A tied. Ally Face Look Jealous. I turn and Saw Dallas Making out with some Bimbo. He saw Us Looking at Him and Ally Pull me To Her And Kiss Me. Best Day Ever! She Was Kissing me. :)

* * *

Ally POV

I was In love with Austin And Dallas. I know, Crazy Right. That are Both crazy Hot and Super Tall and Did I mention they are Crazy Hot! When I saw Dallas With some Slut I was So Jealous! When He look at me, I pull Austin and Kiss Him. He was An Awesome Kisser. Dallas Walk away and Left The Slut. Austin Pull Away and Smile. "Wow. That was..." He cut me off. "Awesome. You Are A great Kisser ally." I blush and Smile. I saw The Time. It was 9:00! The house is a hour away from here!"I'm going to be Late! My dad is Going to kill me!" I told him. "Come on!" He Grab My Hand and ran To his car. I had 10 mins Before My dad Get home. He drop me Off And I kiss his Cheek and Got out off the car. I climb in to my Window.

"Right on time!" I change in to my Pink tank top and Sweatpants. I took out My Book.

_Dear,Diary_

_I'm I Ally Dawson Jealous? I saw Dallas kiss some Girl and Just lose It. I kiss Austin. I love it! It was Awesome! He my First kiss! I love him! And I love Dallas Too. Why Is Life Hard?_

_Love, Allyson_

I never saw the Day I be Jealous! But Kissing Austin was The Best thing that Happen! OMG! I kiss Austin. My best GUY friend, Parter,And Maybe Future Boyfriend. I need to sleep About This.

It was 2am. I woke up and Walk to my Piano. I play If I die Young By The Band Perry

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

I Thought About Austin And Dallas.

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

"Who do I pick?"

**Who Should Ally Pick? Review of you on Team Austin Or Team Dallas.**


	2. Did he Just Kiss me?

Ally POV

"RING!RING!RING!"My alarm Clock yell. "Can you Shut Up." I'm Not a Morning Person. I like school but Not the Beginning of School. I went to my Bathroom And Took a Shower and Flat iron my hair. Maybe I should Leave it Flat. I put on A Yellow Tank top and Black Skinny jeans. Someone Threw A Rock at My Window. It was Austin. He Always Throw A rock to my Window Since we Was Little.

**Flashback**

**Ally Pov(13 Year old)**

I hear something. I ran to my Window. It was Austin! "Austin? Why are you Here?" "I want it to see if you want to walk to school?" "Totally! I be down there in a Sec."

**End Of Flashback.**

I got my Bag and Head to the Door. "Bye Dad!" "Bye Als" I ran to Austin And Hug him. We walk to the Car and Drove To school. We saw Dez And Trish Looking for us. "Hey Guys." I said. "Hey Ally" They said. "we see You Guys At Lunch."I said. I hug Austin And Wave at Dez. Me and Trish Ran to First Period. All of My Classes Was Fast! Then It was Lunch Time! "Hey Ally, Are you busy Tonight ?" Trish Ask. "No. Why?" I said. "So we Can Study with the guys. We have History Test About World War 2!" "Ok. I close The store Early and Met You guys At my house." She Nodded. We Walk to our Table and Saw the Boys. "Hey girls."Dez said. "Hey Austin. Hey Dez. You guy want to have A Study Date?" They nodded. Then Dallas Walk up to Our Table. "Hey Ally. You Look Hot like Always." He said. I can't Stay mad at Dallas. "Thanks Dallas." I said. He Kiss me And Walk away. He...He kiss Me! Ahhhh!

* * *

Austin Pov

What the Hell! Did he Just kiss Her! "Did Dallas Just Kiss you?" Dez said. Thank you Dez! "Yep. It was odd." Ally said. That my Girl!. I look at Dallas And He gave Me a Evil smile. That S.O.B! (Son of a Bitch) I'm going to kill him! "So Ally. Are you going to the School Dance with someone?"Trish Ask. "No. No one Ask."Ally said sadly. Maybe I should Ask her when Dez and Trish Leave!

* * *

Ally Pov

Lunch was Over And I went to my Last Class With Austin. I sat by Austin and Dallas. Feel Awkward. Austin And Dallas Always Flirt with me. Today Was The Best Day! "Hi class We have A new Student. Met Molly." She was About my Height and Weight, Her Hair Was Long And Curly. Her Eyes was Ice Blue. Dallas couldn't Keep his Eyes On Her. Austin Was Looking At Me And I was Looking at him. He Wink. I smile And wrote A Note.

Ally:Why You Always Wink At me?

Austin: Because I like Winking At Prettiest Girl at School.

Ally:Aww! I like Smiling At the Hottest Boy at School.

He smile and Laugh Alittle. I wink at him.

Austin: Don't do my Wink.

Ally: Don't do my Smile.

I Smile and He Fold The Paper. Dallas Look at us and Broke his Pen. Molly gave him a New pen. He wink at her And she Blush. He was Trying to make me Mad. He not! I got Austin!

**After school**

"Need A Ride To Work?" Austin Ask. "Totally." We got in the Car And Drove to The Sonic Boom. We got out Of the Car And Saw Dallas With Molly. They was making out with Each other. Austin Put his Arm Around Me. I smile and Saw Dallas Looking at Me. I smile And Wave At him. I told Austin That I saw Him At my House At 7. He wink and Left. Then Dallas Came in."Hey Ally." He said. "Don't you got someone to makeout with?" I said. "Yea. You." He try to Kiss Me And Put my Hand in his Face. "You got Molly! " "Playing Hard to get, Huh? I like that." He wink and Walk away. I took out My book and wrote.

_Dear, Diary_

_Hard to get! HARD TO GET! He playing Hard to get! I can't take it! This Mean War!_

_Love, Allyson._


	3. He ask me Out!

Ally POV

After Dez and Trish Leave from my House , Me and Austin Was All Alone at my House. "You want To Watch a movie?" Austin ask. "Sure." I said. This it Great I can Make A Move On Him. He put on A Scary Movie. OMG, Scary movie are So Boring. I pretend I was Scare to Cuddle With Austin. He was So Warm and He Smell so Good too. "Ally can I ask You Something."He said. "Sure. What?" I told him. "I was Thinking If You want to good to the Dance with Me?" My heart Was Skipping A Beat! "I love To!" His Face Broke In To A Huge Smile. "Really!" "Yea!" The Movie Was Over and Austin Was About to Leave. "Bye Ally. I had A Great Time." He said. "Bye. Are You Coming to Pick Me Up For Tomorrow?" I ask. "You Know it!" I hug him. I pull away And Look At His Eyes. We Lean in And We kiss. It felt like My Heart Was Flipping! My arm was Around His Neck and He Put His Arm Around My Petty Waist. I play with his Hair. He was Rubbing My Back. He Pull away, I was Still holding him. "Wow!" "Yea!"I told him. "Did we Just?" He Ask "Yep." I said. "Ally I really Like you. Do you Want to.."I cut him Off By got on the Couch and I was on top. We was Making out For 3 mins. After We Got done Making out I was On top of Him And Listen to his Heart Beat. "Austin?" "Yes." "When I go to Your House,Why you got Holes In Your wall?" I ask.

"I was Jealous when You talk about Dallas."He told me. Austin? Jealous? That so Sweet.."Austin! You Was Jealous! That so Cute!"I kiss Him. He Told me He have to Leave Before His Dad Get Mad At Him.`I kiss Him And He Left. I ran to my Room.

_Dear Diary_,

_Austin and I are Going Out! Forget Dallas! Austin is Perfect for Me! I'm in love! And He A Great Kisser! Dallas Kiss was Odd and crazy. Austin Kiss was Awesome And The Best! Best week Ever!_

_Love,Allyson._

I change in to my PJ'S and Put my Hair In A Bun. They was A Tap On my Window. I look at it. It was Dallas. "What Dallas!" I yell. "I came to see my Girl! " I roll my Eyes. "Go away! I have A boyfriend Now!" I told Dallas. "Who! I have to teach him a Lesson about Dating you." He said while Punching his Hand. "Leave me Alone! I don't Like You!" I shut my Window.I walk to my Piano.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone

_[Clean radio version verse:]_  
Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know

Telling me the chances I blew up  
Or whatever you call it,  
Switch the number to my phone  
So you never could call it,  
Don't need my name on my shirt,  
You can tell it I'm ballin.

Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take  
That little piece of shit with you.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone...


	4. The Date!

Ally Pov

It Saturday! Yay! I walk to The Sonic Boom and Saw Austin. I walk up to him and Said "Hey austy."I said with a Smile. ''Hey Als." He Kiss me On the Lips. I smile and We walk in the SB. "So What you want to do After work?" I ask. "You want to go to the Beach and Go for A swim." He said. I nodded And Kiss him. "I have 30 mins Before The Store Open. You want to.." He cut me Off By Kiss me. We went to the Practice Room And Lock The door. He Open his Arm out. I Ran to his And Got On top of Him On The Couch. We was Making out, So I shift my weight to Get Our Body Closer. "Ally It almost time To Open the Shop." Austin Said. I got off Of Him And Fix My Hair. He smile and kiss me Walk downstairs and Unlock The Shop. We smile and I walk to the , Trish and Dez walk in. "Guess who got a Job at Forever 21!"Trish Yell "You." I told her. "Man You are good at that game Ally!" Dez yell. Austin Nodded. I roll my eyes. "Ally can We Talk. In the Practice Room." Trish Said. Before I can Even Answer She Drag me Upstairs. "Ouch! Trish!" I yell. "Dez ask me out! I cant believe this." She told Me. I was happy for Her. "Is that a Hickey?" She ask.

**Flashback**

_"You are so Beautiful, Ally." Austin Said While Kissing my Neck._

**End.****  
**

"No.. Why?" I said so nervous. Trish know When I Lie. "Lair! You was with someone!"She Yell. "What?Me?No!" I said. Dez Call For Me and Trish. We went Downstairs. Dez ask If she Want to go to the Food court. Of couse She Said Yes. "Austin are you ok?" I ask. "I think we should..." "No We just Started Dating! We can't Break Up! " I yell. "Ally We not Breaking Up! I think we Should Tell Dez and Trish That we are Dating." He said. I nodded. We walk To the Food Court And Walk to Trish and Dez. "Guy we Have to tell you Something." I said. "You guys are Dating." Trish said. "How...When...What?" I said. "We heard you 2 Talking." I roll my eyes. "I need to get Ready for Our date. Meet you at Your House." He nodded and I ran Away.I ran to My Room and Pick A outfit. I found A Black V-Neck That Austin Got Yellow Paint On In the Sixth Grade. He put 'A'.

**Flashback**

_I turn Around and Austin Mistakenly Put Paint On my Shirt. _**  
**

_"Sorry Ally. I didn't Mean too." He said_

_"It Ok Austin. I Know You Didn't Mean too."_

_"Can I fix It?" He ask._

_"Sure?"_

_He Put 'A' On it_

_"There. Like it?" _

_"Yea! Thank Austin." _

**End**

I can Still fit it! I put A Bikini Under the Outfit and Put A part Of Jean short. I put on My Black Flip Flops and Walk to Austin's House. I though of A song while I was Walking.

Take me to your best friend's house  
Going around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now  
Oh yeah

Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't...

Take me to your best friend's house  
Normally we're making out  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now

Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't...

One, two, three, four  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Let's stay up all night  
I'll get real high  
Slumber party; pillow fight  
My eyes and your eyes  
Like Peter Pan up in the sky  
My best friend's house tonight  
Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye

Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't kiss me goodnight  
Don't...

Take me to your best friend's house  
Going around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now

Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't...  
_[x2]_

I got My Book and Wrote The Song. I saw Austin House And Ran to it. I knock on the Door. "I got It!" It Was Alex. Austin Older and Only Sister. She Was My Second best Girl Friend. She Like To Hang out With Me and Trish.

"Hey Ally-Boo! Who My Bestie!" She Said And hug me. "Hey Ax!" That Her Nickname. Austin Saw My Shirt. "You Still Got The Shirt I miss up!" He Said. "Of couse!" He smile. "Bye Ax. See you Tomorrow!" I said. Me and Austin Walk to The Boardwalk to Have Dinner. " What you Want to eat?" He ask. "I want Hot dogs." He took me The Best Hotdog Place. We both Got Chill Cheese Dogs. After we Got Done Eating ,We Walk A Cross The Beach. '' Ally?'' ''Yea?'' "Are you Happy To be My Girlfriend?" "Of Couse! I love you Austin! With all my Heart!" "I love you Too Als. With All my Heart And Soul." He said. I kiss Him. I took Of My Outfit And Got ready For Our Swim. I saw His Mouth Drop and I blush. "I want to Do some thing For U." He smile . "Im going To Surf. Since All the Girls You Dated was Surfer."

He Smile.

Austin Pov

"Do you Know How To Surf Ally?" I ask. "Yea. My dad friend Was A surfer and She Tough me!" She said Cheerful. She got A surfboard and She.. Was Awesome! She Was Better Than All my Ex's. Wow. She Got Skills. When She Was Done, She Walk up to me. "How Was my Surfing?" She ask. "It Turn Me On Alot!" I said. She Smile. I kiss Her. She Was Smiling While Kissing. I was Head over Hills for This Girl.


	5. He Finally Took it!

Ally Pov

After Austin Told me I Turn Him On, We walk to my House while holding hands and We went in. I said a Note on The Table.

_Ally_

_I have to go out of town for 2 weeks. Be safe. _

_Love, Dad_

Best day Ever. "What the Note say?" Austin said. "Im have the House To My Self For 2 whole Weeks!" I said with a Smile. Austin smile. "So what you..." I cut him Off by Kissing Him. "Are you Ready to do this?" He ask. I nodded. He smile and I took him To my Room. We was on the Bed , He was on top. He was kissing my Neck and I was moaning. I was Playing with his Hair and taking his shirt off. "Come on Ally we Need to be Even." He said. He took off My Shirt and Make out with me. "Austin?" I Whisper. "Yea." He said. "Do you Have A condom?" I ask. "Yea. My dad told me to bring one If I meet the One." He Took took the condom out of his Wallet. I smile And Pull Him to Me. "I love you,Moon." I said. "I love you too, Dawson." He said with a Smile. He took My Short off. "We need to Be Even Austin." I said. We both Smile. I took his pants off and In the Moment, Austin took my V card. And I was Happy that He was My First. Because I was In love Him.

Austin POV

I was Ally First! I was Her First Bf. First Kiss and Now First to take Her V card. I am The luckiest Teenage In the World. She Really love me. And I really Love her. "Austin?" She Stop. "Did I do Something!" I ask. "No! I want it to said, I'm glad That You was My First." She said. "I glad that You Was my First." I said. She smile And Roll On top of me. She kiss me While Feeling on My Abs. She was In love with my Abs and Me. Good Thing I had A condom! "I'm Tired Austy. We had Sex for A hour and A Half."She said. I Call my Mom and Told her That I said at Dez house. She was Ok with it. I told Ally that She Believe my story. "Yay! So you Can Sleep Over!" She Said. "That right, Als." "I'm going to change in To my PJ'S And Dont look!" I roll my eyes And Close My Eyes. "Can I look?"I ask. "Yea. I'm a Fast Changer." she Said. I open my Eyes and She was Wearing A Yellow Tank top with Black Cheer Shorts. "Today just Get Luckier! You wearing A Yellow Tank top. You don't mind if I sleep With My Boxer?" I ask. "Yea. I just had Sex With you! I don't mind." She said. I put on my boxer And she got in the Bed. She Cuddle With me And She Put her head on my Chest.

"Austin can you sing me A song so I can Sleep." She ask. "Sure." I started to sing:

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

_[2x]_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams.

She was A sleep Fast. I kiss her Forehead And Fall a Sleep too.


	6. Fight,Fight,Fight!

Ally POV

I wake up with Austin's Arm around me. "Wake up Austy." I shake him to wake up. Nothing. I got out of his Arm And walk to my door. I ran to my Bed and Jump on Him. "Ahh!" He yell."Ally. Why you jump on me?"He ask. "Because I try to wake you up Ally's Way but You Didn't , So I did The Trish's Way. And It work!" I told him. He laugh and Kiss me. I heard My cell phone Ring. It was My Mom. "Hey Mom!" I said. "Hey Ally! I want it to tell you that I coming to See you!" She said. "When Are you coming?" I ask. "Look at your Window." I look, she Was Waving at me. "Yay. I be Down there in A sec." I hang up. "Austin Hide! Go to my Bathroom!" He nodded And Hide. I ran Downstairs And Open The Door. "Mom! Hey. How New York?" I said Fast. "Good. Where Your Dad?" She ask. "Out of Town." I said. " going to check The Store."I nodded And She Left. I ran to my Bathroom And Austin Was Gone! "Boo!" I turn Around and It was Austin! "You Scare Me!"I hit him on the chest. "We need to go to the Sonic Boom." I said. He Put his Shirt and Pants On And Walk Downstairs. I change in to Some Jeans and A pink Shirt With A smiley Face. I walk Downstairs And Austin Was In The Living room. "Ready?" I ask "Yea. Come on." He walk to me and Put his Arm Around My Shoulder. We walk to the Sonic Boom and My Mom Look At Us. "Ally? Who Is he. He look Like he 18 yr old." she Said. "No He 16."I told Her. "I'm Austin Moon. Nice to Meet You ." He put his Hand Out to Shake. She Shake his Hand and Smile. "Call me Erin." He nodded. She left and I walk behind the Counter. "Hey Ally? Why You Never Talk About Your Mom." He ask. "Me and My Mom Don't get Along. She Try to Make me move to New York. But I said No and She leave and I stay with my dad." I said. "Wow." He said. "Yea. Dallas 5'o clock." Austin Walk up to me And Start Kissing me. Dallas Made A fake Coughing Sound. "Oh hey Dallas!" We said. "Hey Ally. Austin. I need to talk to Ally. Alone." He said. "Are you going to be ok?"Austin Ask me. I nodded And kiss him. He walk out. "What Dallas?" I said Rudely. "Ally, Dump That Zero And Get With This Hero." He said. "Really? Is that How You Going to get Me To like you?"I said. "Ally, He Just using You to get In your Pants! I love you." He said. "Oh really! You make out with Girls All the Time! Are you trying to make Me Jealous"

"Yea! I saw that in Movies!" He said. "Gosh You Are dumb." I try to walk Away but He grab My Wrist. "Let it go!" I yell. "No! I need you Ally." He said. "Get a Life!" I shout. He Try to hit me But someone stop him. "Leave Her Alone." It was Austin! "I'm not Afraid Of you Austin!" Dallas Yell and Let go of Me. I ran to find Trish.

* * *

Austin POV

"You should Be."I told him. He try to Punch me But I Grab His Fist and Did a Reverse Punch. He Kick me At the Face Making my Nose Bleed. I Punch his Jaw. He fell and Couldn't stand up. "Leave Ally Alone!" I told Him. Ally and Trish Ran in And Saw both of us Bleeding. "Austin!" They both yell. "Are you ok! You nose look Broking." Ally yell. "Yea." "Come On Austin. We taking You to To the hospital."Trish Said. I nodded and Trish walk up to Dallas And Kick him. "Come on Trish!" Ally yell.


	7. You are The Worst!

Ally POV

"Wow, Austin You really Broke you nose."I said. He roll his eyes. "Yes. You need to Watch that Nose, Wear this Went you Sleep. It Heal Fast If you wear this." The doctor Said. He gave Austin A nose Patch To use. **(A/N. I don't know What it call.)** Austin Nodded And We left. Walk to the Sonic Boom And I saw My Mom there And She look piss-off. "I see you At the Food Court. You don't want to be In this." I told Austin. "Ok." He said. I walk in the Sonic Boom and The Witch yell "Allyson Tara Dawson! Why was Poor Dallas on the Floor? He look hurt!" "Why you Care! He not my Boyfriend! Austin Is!" "Dallas Is better! Austin Look like A Trouble Maker! I'm making the Best For you!" "Making the Best? Making The Best! You make My life A Living Hell! Austin Is Not A Trouble Maker! I know him since Sixth Grade! He always Keep me Safe! Dallas Almost Broke My wrist!" I yell and Show her. "You Maybe Fake That!" "Fake! You Are The Worst Mom Ever!" " Allyson! You Will not Yell at me." "First, It Ally. Second, If you Believe Me, I won't Have to Yell." I said. She Stop talking And I walk off. I look For Trish and Dez and Austin. There was At Your Table We Always Sit.

"Ally! Come here." I hear My mom Yell. I ran to Trish and Them. "Hey Ally. What Wrong?" Dez ask. "Oh no. Why the Wicked Bitch Here?" Trish said. "She Visiting For the Week. Hide me." I said. I hide Behind Trish and Dez. "Allyson? Ally? Where are you?" My mom Yell. She Ran to her Car and Left. I got a Chair and Sat By Austin. "What happen?"He Ask. "She Call you a Trouble Maker and Said Dallas Better." His Eyes Wided. "Your mom is A wicked Bitch."He said. I laugh and kiss his Cheek. '' So what you going to do?" Dez Ask. "I need To get Away." I said. "You can stay At my House!" Trish Said. "Yea. Come on Trish I need pack my Bags." We kiss our Your Guys Bye and Ran to my House. We ran to my Room And Pack my Stuff. We went Downstairs And walk outside and I bump in To My mom. "Where Are you going?" "To Trish's House." "Why?" "Because I sick of You Not Believe Me and Talk about Austin!" I said And Walk away with Trish.

* * *

_LATER_

__"You ok?" Trish ask. "Yea. She just want to make me Mad and Mess up my Life." Trish nodded and Agree. "I'm going to bed, it 3:00 Am." I said And Yawn. "Ok. Night." "Night." I Fell asleep and Saw Someone In my Dream. It was Austin! And Some Blonde Chick! Making out."It ok, Ally. You Got me." Some dude Said. I turn, It was Dallas. I woke up At was 6:00 Am. "Wake up Trish! Time for School!" I yell. She fell on The Floor And Said "Ally!" I laugh. We got Ready And Saw Austin's Car In the Parking Lot. "Come on Trish!" I yell. "I'm Coming!" I walk out of the House And Ran to Austin and Kiss Him. "Hey Sunshine."He said. "Hey Handsome." I said. Dez Ran To trish and Kiss her. We drove to School And Went to our Classes. "Hey Ally" Someone Said . I Turn It Was...

**Who was It? A)Ally's Mom or B)Dallas. You Pick! Review!**


	8. It My Fight

Ally POV

I turn and it Was Dallas. "Dallas Leave me Alone. I already Late for Math." I told him. "Ally, Your mom is Right. I'm Better than should be with me." He said Rudely. "Dude How many time Do I have to tell you! Leave Her alone!" Austin Yell. "Austin!" I ran and Hug him. "This is Between Me and Ally." Dallas Said. Austin Try to hit him but I stop him. "Stop Austy. This Is My Fight." I told Him. "Ally, It my Job to keep you Safe."Austin said. "Well You have A Day-off." I said. He smile And Take A step Back. "Ally, I can't Hit You. I love You." Dallas Said. "Fine I do it for You." I said. I gave Him an Uppercut Punch. He fell Backward And Look at me. "Fine, I fight you, But you will Be Mess up."Dallas Said

I roll my Eyes. He try to Punch My face But I grab it. I punch him In the Rib and He step Back. He try to Punch me Again but I did Duck And did a roundhouse kick and made Him Fall. "Are We done In 15 Mins Late For Class. And I didn't Even Finish You." I said. "Dawson! Me and You, 3:00, Parking Lot!" Dallas Said. "So you can lose Again." "Watch,You are Going to be Mess Up." He said and Walk away. "Ally, Are You... Why you not Bleeding?" Trish ask. "How you know That me And Dallas Fight?" I ask. "Austin Text Me and Dez. Wait He sent Me a Video." She told me. I roll my eyes and Walk to my Class. "Miss. Allyson Why are You Late?" Ms. Peters Ask. "I over Slept."I walk to my Desk and Everyone Look at me. "Wow, Dawson Got some Moves." One dude Said To me. "You go Dawson!" One girl say.

Wait! _Trish+Video=Facebook!_

"Ring,Ring,Ring!"I ran to my locker and Saw Dallas And his Friends Walking Up to me. I close my Locker And Lend On it. "Hey ally." Dallas Said. He put His Hand On my Back and Rub It. "Dallas, I have A Boyfriend Who Piss me off. I'm Not in The mood." I said. "Yes You Are." He got Closer to me. I can Feel his Breath. "Dallas You are too Close." I said. He got Closer. I push him Off and his Friends Grab Me. "Where your Boyfriend Now?" Dallas Said. "Put me Down!" I kick one of the Friend In the Groin. He let go of me And Fell. I punch the other Dude and Ran to chemistry. Right on time. I sat by Austin. "Where Were you?" He ask. I told Him What happen. "Why you didn't Call me?" He said. "Austin you always Fight for me, I want to fight for myself this time." I told him. He gave me The 'You can't do this' Look. After Class Me,Austin,Trish and Dez sat At lunch Talking about the Fight at 3:00. "So Are you Doing it Ally?" Dez ask. "Yea. It My Fight. I have to." I said Sadly. "We be There For You."Trish said. Austin and Dez Nodded.

"Thank Guys." I said And Hug them. School was Over, It was Time. "Ally, You can just Quit and Break up with him And go out with me." I roll my eyes. "Dallas Why can't you Get Over Me?" I said. "Ally, You are The different Then Other Girls. There Not Girls Like you." _Ding,ding,Ding! My Twin Cousin! "_I have A twin Cousin, who Look Like me And Act Like Me." His eyes Wided and He Smile. "Do she Live in Miami?" He ask. "Yep. But I let you Met Her if You Let me And My Friends Alone." I said. "Deal." We shake Hand and Told Him Where she work. He walk away With A smile. "Wow Ally. You Made him The Happiest Dude In the world."Austin Said. "I made You the Happiest Dude When We first Met."I told him. He smile And Kiss Me. "Come on, We should Go to the Sonic Boom." He said. I nodded And we Walk Away.


	9. Meeting Joe

Ally POV

Austin and I walk to The Sonic Boom and My mom roll her Eyes. "Ally. Austin." She Said. "Mom."I roll my eyes And Walk out of the Sonic Boom and Austin Follow me. "Austin Can you Drive Me home?" I ask. "Sure." We walk to his Car and He Turn on The radio. "Ally,Are you ok?" He ask. "Yea. It my mom. She Making me..." "Piss off"He said. "You know me So well. I wish I can make out with you Right now but you Driving."I said. "My parents not coming home until 11:30. Alex is At Her Boyfriend house."He said. I smile And He drive to His ran to his Room and got On the bed. He kiss Me And I kiss him Back. Our tongue was Fighting And His Won. He stop and Said "Ally, I got you Something." He put out A Silver necklace That have a Little heart and on the back it said '_Now and Forever'. _I saw it And almost cry. "Austin! It Beautiful!" I hug him and Kiss Him. We smile and He put the Necklace on for me. "I love you Austy. With All My heart." I said. "I love you Ally-cat. With my Heart And Soul." He Told Me and Kiss me. I smile And My phone Ring. It was my Dad. "Hey daddy." "Hey Ally. How The Store?" "Bad." "Why?" "Mom came To visit and Watch the Store." "Oh well Im going to Stay Out of town For Alittle While, So love you!" "Love you Too Bye." I hang up. "What happen?" Austin ask. "My dad Is going to be Going Alittle Longer." I said. "Oh Well Your Mom Leaving tomorrow." He said. I smile. "Yea. Thank for making me Happy Austy."I hug him."It my Job." He said. I smile And Kiss him. Then My Phone Ring Again, It was My Mom Texting Me. '_Allyson, Come home Now!' _I roll my eye."Austin I have to go. The witch Bitch Said I have to Go." I told Austin. He roll his Eye. "Your mom Dislike us. How she Your Mom?" He ask. "I don't Know. She Act like that since I said No To move to New York." I said. He nodded. "I have to go. I love you." I said. "Love you too." I kiss him And Walk outside. I saw My Mom car on the Driveway. I walk in the House And saw A dude With my mom. "Ally, Meet Joe." She said. "Hi, Joe?" I said like careless. "Hi, to meet you." He said. He put his Hand Out. "First, It Ally,Second I don't Shake Hands."I said. "Allyson!"My mom Hissed. I roll my Eyes and Walk to my Room. I text Austin.

_Ally: Austin! My mom Got A new Boyfriend!_

**Austin: What His Name. And Why He like Your Mom?**

_Ally: Idk. His Name Is Joe. _

**Austin: Is he Deaf or Blind Or BOTH! **

_Ally:No He can See and Hear. Someone Coming. Brb!_

__Joe walk in to my Room. "Hi Ally." He said. "Hi Joe." I said. He got on my bed. "Ally I feel like you Don't Like Me." He said. "I do like You. But I'm Not Use to You With my Mom." He nodded. "Well your mom Want to Meet other People. And If see Happy You Should Be Happy." He told me. "You are Right. She look happy With you." I said With A smile. "Yea. I May be Your Step-Dad." He said. I giggle. "That Would be Awesome." I told Him. "High Five?" He said. I gave him A high five. He stand up and Walk out.

_Ally:I just Had A talk With Joe._

_**Austin:What happen.**_

_****__Ally:He was Right. I Need to be Happy For My mom and Him._

__**Austin:I have to go. 3 U**

_Ally: TTYLXOX 3_**  
**


	10. Best day turn Bad

**Today my Birthday! And I will Like to Make A shout out To deadly skittlezz and Queenc1! P.S. I don't own Austin and Ally! I wish, That One Of My B-day Wishes.**

Ally POV

"Allyson Come Here!" My mom said Nicely. I ran Downstairs And Saw Joe and Her. "Ally I got Good News. Im Moving in With Joe! Im staying in Miami." I said. I smile And Hug my mom and Hug Joe. "So When You Moving in?" I said. "Today. The Mover Are at New York getting my Stuff." She said. She Walk Out And I walk up to Joe. "Listen, Please Take Care of My Mom. And See Look Happy, So Keep Her Like That." I said. He nodded. I walk to My room and Though to Myself. What if Me and Austin Broke Up. I Run to my Closet and Change. I ran Downstairs And Said Bye To mom and Joe. I ran To Austin House and Knock At his Door. "Ally,It 9:00 Am" Austin Said. "Why are You..."I cut Him Off and Kiss Him. "What was That For?" He said While Smiling Ear to ear. I giggle and Told him "I though Of something and I want it to see you" I said. "What You Though About?" He ask. "If we Broke Up, I be The Saddest Girl in the World."I told him"We not Going to Break up. We are Austin & Ally! Together Forever." He said And Kiss me. "You Know My mom and Dad Aren't Here, So If you Want to..." I cut Him of By Kissing Him. He smile And we Went up to his Room. "You got A condom Right?" I ask. "Of couse! My dad Got me A BOX of Them." He said.I nodded, And I'm Glad That Ran to His House.

Trish POV

I Call Ally 6 time Today. What is She doing? I walk to the Sonic Boom and Saw Ally's Mom and Dez. "Hey Dez. Have You Seen Ally?" "No, Have You seen Austin?" He ask. I nodded No. "Come on We should Look for Them. We walk around Town Looking for Them. I call Ally One more Time and She Answer. "Hello." "Ally! Where are You." "I'm... At ... My mom New house In miami!" "Your Mom is Moving Again?" "Yep. I see you At the Sonic boom, Bye." Before I can Say bye She Hang up.

Ally's POV

I didn't want to Tell Trish That I sleep with Austin. She would Tell someone And Someone would Tell Dallas and He would Go Crazy! "Ally Are you ok?"Austin Ask. "Yea, Why." I said. "You Hadn't Said A word after We just had Sex. Did I do something?" He said. "No! I'm Just thinking." He smile And Kiss me On the Lips. "What was You Thinking?" He ask. "We don't hang out with Trish and Dez no more." I lied. He nodded and agree. I smile And Put my Clothes on. "And You were Great." I added. He smile and Put his Boxer on. "You were Great too. We should Do this More Often, Like Twice A week?" He said. I pat Him on the Chest. "Nice Try. Im Not Trying to Get Pregnancy." I said. He smile. "You not going to get Pregnancy." He Pull my To his Lap. I smile And Kiss him. "Can you make me A sandwich."He ask. I roll my eye And Nodded. I went Downstairs And Hear A knock on The Door. Austin Answer it. "Heeey Guys..." He said. "Hey Austin." Sound like Trish and Dez. I walk to the door and Trish Saw me. "Ally? What are You Doing here?"She Yell. That Was a Dumb move. "I... Ummmm..." Trish stop me. "Wait Austin shirtless and sweaty, Ally Hair mess up. Wait You Guys Had Sex!"Trish Said Madly. Dez face Look Happy. "How was it Man!" He said Happy. Austin Was About to answer But I stop him"Don't even Answer."I told Austin. He nodded. "Well is This Your First time?" Trish ask. "Ummmm?"I said. "Ally! I though we Was Bff! Why you Never told me."She yell. "I though you would tell the Whold School..."I said Quietly. She ran away and Left.


	11. Hello and Goodbye

Trish POV

She say I would Tell the Whole School! Well she is Right. Maybe I overact. I walk back to Austin's house and Bummed in to someone. "Im Sorry! I didn't See you." He said. "It ok."I said. He was Tall and Had Austin Hair style but his Hair was Longer And Brown. He have A cute had Drum sticks So he A drummer."Hi,Im Ratliff." "Hi, Im Trish. Nice to meet you." I put My hand Out and He shake it. "Nice to meet you too." He told me. "Maybe we Can hang out sometime?" "I love that. Here my Number." He smile and Wrote his number for me. "See you later, Trish." He said And walk off. Why I'm I blushing? I'm with Dez. But Dez Is Acting Awkward Lately And Being Distance. I guess I can Hang out with Ratliff. I walk to Ally's House And Knock on her Door. "Coming." She yell. "Trish! Listen! I'm sorry For..." I cut her Off with a hug. "It ok,Ally. I forgive You." She smile and I told Her About Ratliff. "He sound Nice But You have Dez."He said. "He been Acting Distance And Awkward." She nodded. I call Ratliff to See if He want it To Hang out. He said To meet Him at The Boardwalk At 6. It 5:30! "I have to go, Bye als!" I ran To my House and Change Clothes and Walk to the Boardwalk. "Hey trish."Ratliff said. "Hey Ratliff. What you want to do." "Well we Can go to the Beach and Walk around." I nodded and Walk with him. He have A Cool life. He a Drummer of R4. He have 2 sisters and He move here 2 months Ago. "You have An Awesome Life Ratliff." "You too Trish." I smile but then It Went Away. I saw Dez and Some blonde Chick Kissing. I cry Alittle and Ratliff saw me. "Trish are you ok." "If you think your Boyfriend Cheat on you with Some Chick kissing then Yea." I said. He sigh and Hug me. I turn and Saw Dez looking at me. I point him the Middle Finger and He walk up to me. "Trish It not what it look like." "Ohh So you wasn't kiss some Sult! Dez you Broke My heart! It over. Come on Ratliff." He glare at Dez and Walk away with me. He put on his Ipod and Put on The Only Exception by Paramore. We dance to it.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

He spin me Around and Dip me.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

We jump in circle And Laugh.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

He lean in and Kiss me! I kiss him back and It was The best kiss I ever Had."Trish I know we Just met by Will you Be..." "Yes! Of couse. Ratliff You are the Best Guy I ever Met! That mean You Are An Awesome Boyfriend." He smile and Kiss me. Goodbye Dez Hello Ratliff!


	12. SOS Please!

**Shoutout to my biggest fan! Mandymay123! Thank for being my biggest fan. If you want a Shoutout, PM Me!**

Ally POV

"Come on Austin The movie Is starting!" I yell. Austin and I was having our movie tonight and Trish hadn't call me about her Date with Ratliff. "Uhh Ally! Check out Dez and Trish Tweets." He said and Sat by me. Dez is Single and Trish Is Dating.."Ratliff!" I slip out. "Wait you know him?" Austin ask. "Well I heard of him." He nodded. I heard a Knock on my door. It was Trish. "What the Hell happen!" I said. "Dez cheated On me with a Sult! So Ratliff is my one and Only." She said. "You Just met him! Wonder you guys don't last long." "People though you and Austin Wouldn't make it , And you guys had sex. Can you be happy for me." "I'm happy for you." I hug her. "Guys What happen To Dez?He hadn't Answer my calls." Austin said. "We should check on him." Austin got his keys and We got in the car. We drove to Dez House and Saw A Shadow. Dez front door was Open. We ran to his Room and Saw him on the Floor with Pills in his hand. "Oh My gosh. We need to Take him to the Er!" Trish yell. Austin call 911 "Hi, My friend Is overdose himself."

* * *

Austin POV

"What your friend name?" "Dezmond Worthy." "Ok What the Address?" "122 Mellow Road." "Ok The Ambulance Are coming." I hang up and Try to wake up Dez. "Come on Buddy! Don't Lose me. Trish Do CPR!" I yell. "No Way. You do It!" We was about to fight but Ally stop us. "Stop! I do it!" "What! That be Cheating." "No! I be Saving a Life. He your Friend!" I nodded.

* * *

Ally POV

I got down to Dez and Did CPR. "Oh my Gosh, I can't Watch my Girlfriend Doing Mouth to Mouth with my Friend." Austin said. I roll my Eyes and Put my Ear on Dez Chest. I Hear A Small Heartbeat. Austin Pick up Dez and Brought him to the Ambulance. We saw the Ambulance Left. I lean on Austin's Chest and Whisper "I hope He Ok." He kiss my Forehead. "Me too." Trish was Crying. "Come here Trish."I said. I hug her. "It My fault. He almost killed himself For me." She cried. "It Ok Trish. It not Your Fault." She Nodded. "We should Go home And Come to the hospital Tomorrow."Austin said. Me and Trish nodded. We got in the Car and Drop Trish off. Austin stay with me. My dad was Still gone and My mom at Joe's house. I put on My White tank top and Pink Sweatpants , I put my hair in A ponytail. Austin Just wore his Boxer. We got in the Bed And Cuddle. "Is he going to be ok?" I ask. "Of couse." He said. I smile and Kiss him.

_Next Day:_

I woke up And Austin Was holding me Tight. "Austy... Austy..." _Nothing._ I Kiss him and He Open his eyes. "Morning Sweetheart." He said. "Morning Sweety." I kiss me and Pick me Up. "Come on Wake up." He said. "I don't want too. I want to sleep for 1 more Hour."He laugh and Told me," We need to see Dez. And You make the Best Pancakes." He said. I laugh. "Fine. But take Me Downstairs." I said. He walk me to the Kitchen and help me Make the Pancake. After Making 10 Pancakes, I made a few more For Dez. "Come on Austin. We need to go." We Drove to the Hospital and ask for Dez room. "Room B12." We walk and I saw I little Girl Who have Cancer. "Oh my Gosh! You are Austin Moon!" The Little girl yell. He smile. "My dream Come true! I met Austin Moon!" She Ran to Austin leg and hug it. "Well you Are a Sweetheart." He said. He pick her up and She smile. "Maddy?" I Guess her Mom Said. "I over her Mommy! With Austin Moon And Ally Dawson!"She yell. Austin and I smile. Her mom Smile and Walk up to us. "There you are Sweetheart." She took Maddy "Hi, Im Val. My Little girl is A Huge fan. She wish to meet you One day and I guess it Came true." Val said With a Smile. "She A sweetheart." I said. "Why are you guys Here?" Val ask So sweetly. "Our Friend Dez Overdose himself." I said. "Oh my. I praised for him." She said. "We praised For Maddy too." Austin Said. "Will I see you Guys Again?" Maddy said. "How about Me and Austin Visit You Once a week. Is that ok." She nodded happily. "Ok, We need to go Maddy. Say Bye." Val said. "Bye Austin and Ally." She wave and Walk away With her mom. We walk to Dez Room and Trish Was already There. "Hey Guys." Dez said So happily. "Hey Dude. " Austin Said. "Hi, Dez." I said. I walk up to him And hug him. Austin Did his Hand shake. We stay there for a For hours. Dez and Austin Was Watching Football, While Trish and I was Talking. She had to go To work, So she left. The Nurse told us That Visiting Hours was Over. "Bye Dez, See you tomorrow." We said. He wave. We drove home and Went up to my Room. I change in to a Hoodie and Some Shorts, While Putting my Hair in A Ponytail. Austin Said he be Back He had to Get some Clothes. I walk up to my bed and Waited for Austin. He came back with his clothes and Change. He got in the Bed with his Boxer. I push My Head on his Chest and Cuddle with him. "Night Austy. I love you." I said. "Night Ally-cat. Love you too." He kiss me Forehead and Fell to sleep.


	13. The Talk with Val

Shoutout To all My reader! There too many of you to name! But that Awesome! You guys are The best! Love ya!

Austin POV

I woke up with Ally on my Chest. "Ally, Ally, ALLY!" I yell. She jump and Fell. "Morning Jumpy." I said. "Morning I'm About to kill you." _I'm About to Kill you? _She jump on me and got on my back. "Ok,Ok! I'm Sorry."I yell. She smile and Got off of me. I pick her up and Kiss her. "How you sleep?" I ask. "Great, Until You yell at me." She said. I laugh. She hit Me on My Tone chest. "Can you put me Down Austy." "Can I have A good Morning Kiss?" She sigh. "Fine." I put her Down And She kiss me. She pull away. "Come on. I want to go to IHOP." I said. "Fine. I be In The shower." She said. "Is that A Invite?" I said. "No! When I see a Ring On my Finger Then You can Come. " She said. I roll my Eyes And Change While See Was in the Shower. I waited For her Downstairs. She came out In a Yellow V-Neck and Jeans shorts. She trun me on again! Gosh she got a power! "Close you mouth Before A fly get in there." She said. I close my Mouth and Smile. She smile and Blush. "Come on Beautiful.'' I said and Wrap my arm around Her. We drove to IHOP And I saw a Girl who look Ally. "Cousin Lola!" Ally yell. The girl who look like ally Look up and Ran to us. "Ally! I miss you So much and You are Hanging out With Austin Moon!" Lola Yell. "Well he My Boyfriend." Ally Yell. Lola Mouth Drop open. I saw Dallas Walk up to us and Put his Arm on Lola. "Hey Babe." "Hey Sweetheart." He kiss her. "Hey Austin and Ally!" He said happily. "Hey!" We said. "How are you guys!?" "Well Dez at the Hospital but Ok." I said. "Tell Dez I said Feel Better.'' He said And walk off with Lola. "Oh my gosh we Forgot about Dez! We need to go." Ally I can say something She Pull me To the Car. We drove to the Hospital. We saw Maddy With Her Mom. "Hey Maddy." Ally said. "Hey Guys." She Ran up to my legs And Hug them. I pick her up and She giggle. Val saw us and Smile. "Hey austin and Ally." We wave. "Hey Val. How are you?" "I'm Great! Maddy Couldn't Wait for You guys." "Well is that Right?" I said and Bop her Nose Lightly with my Finger. She giggle. "Ally You can stay with Maddy and I check on Dez." She nodded And took Maddy.

* * *

Ally POV

Me and Val talk Alittle while Maddy Was Playing with other Cancer kids her Age. "My poor Baby." She cried. "It ok, Val. She going to make it." I said. She hug me. "Thank you Ally. Austin Is lucky to have you." "Yea. I'm Lucky to have him." I said. She smile. "You are going to be Marry in 2 years I bet. And have 3 kids." Val said. I laugh. "Austin do want kids but not in Two years." "I understand. You guys are Waiting." "Yea. We are 17. It almost time For College. We Want to get Marry but Not now." I Said. She nodded. I smile and Saw Austin. "Hey Hun." I said. "Hey Cutie." He said and Kiss my cheek. "Aww!" Val said.


	14. Cassidy the Witch

Ally POV

The Next Day:

I wake up with Austin On my side Holding me Tight like a Teddy Bear. "Austin!" _Nothing. _"Really!" I try to Get out and I hear something. "I don't think so Allyson." Austin said With his Eyes Open. "Morning, Cutie." He said. "Morning, Handsome. Time for School." We got up and He took a Shower In the Guest room. I went to my bathroom and Change in to a Red Tank top and Black Skinny Jeans. "Come on Austin! We going to be Late!" I shout. I got An apple and ate it. "I'm Coming." He said. He got his Keys and We got in the Car. We drove to School and Saw Trish and Ratliff. "Hey Ally! This is Ratliff." Trish Said. "Hi Ally." I try to shake his Hand but he Hug me. "This is Austin. My boyfriend." I said. "Sup." Austin Said. "Sup." "Me and Ally Are going to class. Bye Guys." Trish said. I kiss Austin and Wave bye. I was In Science when I heard '_Allyson Dawson Please Come to the VP Office.' _I walk to The office and Saw Val. "Val?!" I said. "There My girl!" She said so cooly. "You the Vice-" "Don't Call me That. Call me VP or Val. We are Buddie!" She said. I laugh. "So Why you Call me Val?" I ask. "I want it To see you and Talk." We talk though The whole 4 period. "I need to go Val. See you at the After school?" "Of couse!" I walk out And Saw Austin By my Locker. "Where Were you?" He ask. "Val Is the VP And I was Talking to her." "Val Work here! WOW." He said. I giggle. "I love your Giggles." "I love Everything about you."He smile and Kiss me. "Come on It lunch time."I said. We walk in And Saw Cassidy Looking at me. Austin Walk away and Cassidy Walk up to me. "What are you doing with Austin?" She ask Rudely. "He my Best friend and Boyfriend." She laugh. "We just Going out with you So you won't Feel sorry." I roll my eyes. She push me And walk away. "Hey Cassidy." She turn and And I pour Milk on her. "AHHHHH!" "Pay Back! Leave Me and Austin Alone." I walk to Trish. "Did You Just do that?" She ask So happily. I nodded and She High Five me. I look at Cassidy And Saw Austin Kissing her. I Start it to cry and Ran outside. I went to My Happy tree on Top of The hill. I saw _A+A. _I cry more and Sat down.I start singing Decode by Paramore.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Yeah...!

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know

Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

"Ally?" I heard A Familiar Voice, Austin. "What do you want! You just going to Break my heart Again." I said. He sat by Me. "She kiss me First I try to pull away But she had A strong Grip." He told me. He was Telling the Truth. "I believe you. She a..." He cut me off. "Slut. Yea." I laugh and Smile. "Allyson Dawson, Can you forgive Me?" He ask. "Of couse!" I hug him and He try to kiss me But I put my hand out. "Eat 12 Tic tacs First Since you Kiss cassidy." I said and Laugh. He laugh. We walk down the Hill and Hold hand. Cassidy saw us and Ran up to us. "I though I was Your when I kiss you! My plan Is mess up!" She yell. She ran away and I laugh. "Come on Austy. Im sick of seeing her."We walk out and Saw Val Smile at me and waving. I wave And walk to my Locker. I close it And Saw Val. "Hey bud. I saw what happen. First fight huh?" I nodded and She frown. "Does that mean No more Auslly?" "We still going out." "Who that Chick on his Leg then." I turn and Saw Cassidy on Austin Leg. "Are you kidding me!" I took out me spray bottle and Spray Cassidy. "He taking Cassidy! Date a Jock Please." "Fine." She walk to the Captain of the Football team and start Making out with him. "Wow. That was Easy." Austin said. "I speak Girl." I said and Giggle. "He smile and said "I eat 24 TIC TACS ." I smile and Kiss him. "That better."I said And Kiss him Again.


	15. happy two month anniversary!

Ally POV

"Hey Ally are you Busy Tonight?" Austin ask. "No." I said while Nodded. "Good. I'm taking you somewhere." He said. "Where?" "Just where Some thing Normal Like some short and a Tank top and Tennis shoes. I pick you up at 6. Bye." He said And kiss me, and ran off. I went to Trish House and Talk to her. "Hey als. What you doing here?" I need you to help me with My outfit for me And Austin date." I said really fast. "Come on! We going shopping." She drag me to the mall and We went to forever 21 And hot topic. I got a tank top That said 'I My Boyfriend.' And some Yellow Shorts. Austin going to love this outfit. I look at the date. Omg! Today is Austin and I two month anniversary. Wait that yellow Keyboard He Want it! I ran to the SB and Got the Keyboard and Got a box and Tie A bow on there. I got a Call from Austin and He picking me up at the Sonic Boom In 10 mins. I change in to my outfit and Put a Hoodie on to Hide the Tank top. I went downstairs and Saw Austin. "Hey Babe." He kiss me. "Happy Two month anniversary !" I said. He smile. "I got you something."We both said. We laugh. "You go first." We said again. "We both show our gift at once. 1..2..3" We show our gift. He got me a Red Dress that I all was want it! "Ahh! You Shouldn't have!" I yell! I slowly Drop his Gift and Jump on top of Him. "I love you,I love U,I love you!"I said. He kiss me And I got off of him. "What my Gift?"He ask. I pass him His gift. He open His gift. "No way! Ally you are The Best Girlfriend Ever! Wait there A part two to your Gift." He got out a Yellow Dallas cowboy Cheerleading. "To make me Feel better When I'm Sad." He said. "I promise I will Wear this When You sad." He smile and Kiss me. "Come on I have to Take you Somewhere."He Grab my hand and Took me to his Car. I was blind folded Like always. "Can I look, Now!" I said. "5 More mins." He said. I roll my Eyes and 5 mins pass Like that. He took the Blind fold off and I saw The pond that Me and Austin Use to go when We was 13.

**Flashback**

Ally: Where We going?

Austin: To a Place.

Ally: (Sigh)

Austin: We here.

We was at a Pond and saw A big rock. Austin Ran to it and Wrote on it.

Ally:What are you Writing?

Austin: A+A, Austin and Ally. Forever and Ever.

I smile.

Ally: Aww.

Austin: Done.

I walk to the Rock and Saw A+A. We play around at the pond and that we me and And austin first "Friend"Date.

**End.**

"Austin You shouldn't have!" I kiss him and We walk to our Rock. It was Still on there! "Austin and Ally A+A!"I said. He smile and Kiss my got his Guitar and Start playing me a Song

Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)

_[Pre-chorus]_  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

_[Chorus]_  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

_[Verse 2]_  
You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

_[Pre-chorus]_  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

_[Chorus]_  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

_[Bridge]_  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something  
New)  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play

_[Chorus]_  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Bring it back

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there.

I smile And Tackle him and Kiss him all over. "You wrote that! I love u I love you!" I yell. He nodded and We stand up and walk around awhile. "Hey als. What under the Hoodie?"He ask. I took off the Hoodie and He smile. I laugh. "And I love my Girlfriend." He kiss me and smile.


	16. u pick!

Ally POV

The Next day:

Me and Austin Slept At the Sonic Boom Because My dad was Coming home. "Wake Up Austin." I said. Nothing! Really! This time Im not going to Wake him up. I got up and Slam the Door. "What happen!" Austin yell. I laugh. "Morning."I said. He walk up to me. "Morning Sweetheart." He spin me Around. I giggle. "Ally! I'm Back!" It was My dad. We ran downstairs and Saw my dad and Val. "Hey Daddy." "Hey Ally, Hey Austin! Meet..." "Val!" I yell and Hug her. "You guys Know Each Other! My girlfriend know my Little girl!" "Girlfriend! Yay." I hug them more. "The best thing is she moving in!" I scream and Jump around! They left to get Val's and Maddie's Stuff. "You are really Happy. But You was that happy went We... You know."Austin said. "Yea I was I didn't want to show it. But we Can go upstairs and See."I said flirty. He Smile and We went up stairs. "Wait. Condom?"I ask quite. "Of couse. I always bring one Since we First had..." "Oh shut up and Come here." I lock the door and kiss him.

_2 hours later _

"That was..." I cut him off. "Awesome." I said. He smile and put his clothes. I put my clothes on and Her someone Yell my name. "Ally!"It was Dallas. "Oh My gosh! Why is he here."I said. Austin Laugh and Kiss me. We went downstairs and Dallas look like he was crying. "What happen Dallas?" He ask. "Me and Lola Broke up. So I want you back." "Whoa! whoa! Whoa! Im With Austin. Remember." I said. "Dallas leave her alone." Austin said. "Dude Ally belong to me! Ally Who you Pick! Me Or Austin!?" "I pick Austin! Gosh you Dumb!" I hug austin. Dallas roll his eyes and Walk away. "I made a Sing for you." Austin said. "Really! I want to hear it!" He got a Guitar and Play it:

You knock me off of my feet  
Can hardly breath  
When you're around me I feel the heat  
You steam up the mirrors  
And make me shift gears  
Sometimes I can't think all that clear

I'm loosing sleep  
I'm counting sheep like  
1,2,3, let's go

You hypnotize me  
You mesmerize me  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you

See girl you're like an equation  
And I'm not good at math  
You're very confusing  
My hearts in a trap  
I don't see your signs  
Or see through the lines  
And I just can't understand your mind

I'm loosing sleep  
I'm counting sheep like  
1,2,3, let's go

You hypnotize me (yes you do)  
You mesmerize me  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you (way-o)

You hypnotize me (yes you do)  
You mesmerize me (way-o)  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you

I tackle him again And Kiss him. "You are A true Sweetheart."I said. "And U can tackle!"He said


	17. Epilogue

4 years Later

Ally POV

Me and Austin are doing Great. We been dating for 4 years. My dad Marry Val so Val is My new Mom and Maddy is my New little Sister! She beat Cancer! Trish and Ratliff are Marry and Have 1 son. Rocky. Dez is dating a girl from The mall who dress just like him and Act just like him! We still hang out with each other and Still team Austin. I own the Sonic Boom and Chance it a bit. I loosening up and have more fun. Austin Got a record deal And I move in To his New pent house! Dallas Is dating Cassidy and Got her Pregnancy 4 times! I'm a Songwriter for alot of Singer but I write Austin The best song I wrote. Tonight Austin Is taking me Out for a picnic on Our anniversary.I got Change in to A cute Sundress and Yellow Flipflop. "Hey Hottie." Austin said to me. "Hey Sexy."I kiss him. "Ready?" I nodded And we Drove To the Park. After we Ate, Austin said something."I made you a song." "Really? Play it." He got a Guitar and start sing

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

"I have to tell you Something als." "What?" "Ally I love you since we Was 13 And You was My one and Only. I Love you so much So, Allyson Maria Dawson Will You marry me?" He said. I cried and Tackle him like I use to went we was 17. "Yes. !" I kiss him and He smile. "Ally moon got a Ring to it."I said and Austin Laugh. I kiss him and He put the ring on my finger.

**The End! NOT! Im making a squeal! It call Our New Life! It about Austin and Ally Marriage Life. :D Bye Bye! **


End file.
